Hueco Mundo's Mistress
by inouecifer
Summary: Inoue Orihime is in Hueco Mundo. She now faces its residents and their sexual urges...Will she survive them? This is a collection of short stories...The rating is M.


**Hueco Mundo's Mistress**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach ._

**Chapter 1: The SEXta Espada**

Inoue Orihime was taken to Hueco Mundo and is given a room in the isolated place of Hueco Mundo where the sun doesn't shine and only the moon is seen from her window.

She thinks about what had happened earlier when Aizen-sama commanded her to reject the damage on the electric blue-haired guy's arm. He was cruel and vicious as he killed his co-Espada. But he did not harm her. In fact, he looked thankful to her.

Her thoughts were broken when the door of her room suddenly slammed open bouncing to the wall and the sixth espada came walking to her room. Not walking, it was more like stalking, like a panther waiting for its prey to make one mistake and it would pounce and go for the kill.

"Hey, woman. I want to pay you back for fixing my arm. You better be glad for it."

She stares at the espada named Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez not understanding what he was saying and not saying anything at all.

"Hey, don't just stand there and look stupid. I'm here to pay my debt."

"It's fine. I just did what Aizen-sama commanded. There is no debt to pay"

"Huh?! Are you saying no to me?! You like that Kurosaki guy right? But he doesn't feel the same way about you. I will help you forget about him." Grimmjow says as he starts to advance to Inoue.

Inoue was trapped between the couch and Grimmjow. He pushes her down and she falls on her back disoriented on what happened that Grimmjow used that opportunity to hold her wrists above her head with just his left hand. She was now bound by Grimmjow's hand, unable to fight back or to move away.

She was so busy trying to get free of Grimmjow that she was too late to realize that Grimmjow was going to kiss her. He mashed his lips to her, licking and biting her lip, insisting her to open her mouth for the invasion of his tongue. His impatience made him bite down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The sting made Inoue gasp and Grimmjow to thrust his tongue into her wet cavern. The taste of her blood mingled with her own natural taste made Grimmjow feel heady and his cock to stand straight.

The confines of his pants restricted the flow of blood on his shaft and made the pain unbearable. His relief was brought by rubbing and grinding his member on Inoue's lower regions. Thrusting his hips and fucking her with clothes on. His right hand was busy tearing and ripping Inoue's clothes off of her. He successfully removes both their tops without moving his left hand from its hold.

She feels the warmth of Grimmjow's body heat as their chests touched and rubbed. She feels his hands fondling and weighing her breasts. Pulling, plucking, and pinching her nipples until they were swollen red and so engorged they were standing up. Moans of pleasure and pain spill from her mouth as she try to keep quiet and be unaffected.

Grimmjow bites hard on the part where her shoulder and neck meets and he treats it by lathering his saliva around the mark. He plays with her right ear, biting the edges licking it, and her hips were pushing upward as Grimmjow's tongue fucked her ear. The hot, wet feeling of his tongue and breath made her pussy so wet they became sensitive with her panties on.

He leaves her ear and goes down on her left breast, sucking it so hard inside his mouth as if a cub sipping his milk. Her right breast is being molded by Grimmjow's right hand. He does the sucking to the right breast and groans that the sound made Inoue moan louder. He holds her nipples together and sucks on them that Inoue was so sure that her breasts increased their size with the way they feel so heavy.

Grimmjow moves downward, biting and nipping Inoue's stomach and hips as his hands were busy removing Inoue of her remaining clothes. Inoue hears the fabric tearing and feels Grimmjow's hands on her pussy. He was tracing her lower lips, teasing, and making her whimper with need.

"Please" Inoue whispers, feeling boneless and desperate to feel domething, anything.

"Who is with you right now?"

"You, Grimmjow"

"Who is giving you pleasure"

"You, Grimmjow."

"Right answer woman" Grimmjow praises her as he thrust three fingers on Inoue's wet pussy and flicks his thumb on her sensitive and swollen clit. The sudden invasion of his fingers made Inoue climax and scream his name.

"Grimmjow!"

He thrusts his fingers back and forth prolonging Inoue's climax. He removes his left hand from Inoue's wrists and puts it on her hips. Inoue's face as she drowns in pleasure made him decide to fuck her.

He removes his remaining clothes and thrust into Inoue's wet and virgin pussy. He feels the hymen tears as he fully seats himself. The pain of the tearing bought Inoue into another climax as tears stream down her flushed cheeks. Free of Grimmjow's hand Inoue puts her hands on his back, scratching and clawing it.

Grimmjow didn't wait for Inoue to get used to his size. He immidiately started thrusting long and hard. Pulling back until only the head of his cock remains and then thrusting deep inside Inoue enough to rattle her teeth and push into her womb. He was about ten inches long and his diameter is not to be taken easily so the pleasure Inoue felt as he fucks her was addicting.

Inoue met Grimmjow with every thrust. As he moves forward, she moves down to impale herself on his hard member. She moves her legs and wraps it on his hips helping Grimmjow to slide deeper inside her.

He held Inoue's hips to thrust further, pounding and slamming into her. His pace increased but it was not enough to bring him to climax. He pulls out of Inoue and positions her on her knees. He kneels behind her and takes her again. He pulls her legs to wrap on his hips. Fucking her like the animal he is. He pulls her hips high to get the right leverage and continues her punishing pace while hitting her g-spot. Inoue screams and starts to get wild.

He releases his Zanpakuto 'Pantera' transforming into his Resurrección form.

His hair lengthens, his armor covers his body, and he grows a tail. He grew claws that he embedded on Inoue's hips marking her flawless skin with deep half moons and drawing blood. He grins behind Inoue and push his tail at Inoue's anal hole as he bites down on Inoue's neck and increase his speed. He moves his right hand and pinches her swollen clit. The sudden thrust of Grimmjow's tail on her unused hole and the pain of pinching het clit brought Inoue to her higgest peak. Her arms grew weak and she falls down on the couch her body twitching from the intensity of her climax when suddenly a pleasure overtakes her previous one.

Inoue's release made her cunt tighter,squeezing and massaging Grimmjow's cock. Forcing his climax and spilling his seed inside her womb. He releases his teeth from Inoue's neck and roars out as his climax was forced out from him. He leans down to lick the neck wound when he felt the barbs.

The barbs were from his feline genes that adds pleasure on his sex life. They ensure his partners to have great pleasure and if he rejects them that and pulls out, he will damage their private parts. The barbs on his cock grew and he thrust in and out of Inoue adding another exquisite pleasure on their mating. This brought Inoue to another climax making her eyes roll at the back of her head and pass out to such intensity she is not used to.

Grimmjow smiles to himself as he waits for the barbs to retreat. He pulls out of Inoue and cleans the mess they maid in the couch, blood, semen, sweat, and others. He just hope that she would forget about Kurosaki now that he paid his debt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: I hope you like this! Please write some reviews..._


End file.
